


Sweet

by Tzalmavet



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Candy Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzalmavet/pseuds/Tzalmavet
Summary: turntechSilence:i think ive figured out your secret....is batter actually a rice krispie treat?MortisGhost:Is batter actually a rice krispie treat? Maybe.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> http://comments.deviantart.com/4/3470838/3107563889  
> http://comments.deviantart.com/4/3470838/3108066880

The Batter watched Zacharie leave the sugar storage room first.  The employees on the way back were feeling a bit under the weather?  Well, then it would be in their best interest to stay out of the Batter's way.  Anyone impure who impeded him would be cleansed, whether they liked it or not.  And Zacharie was stupid as ever for strolling through it all unarmed.

His puppeteer showed him to a chest with a fortune ticket inside on the far side of the storage room, and the Batter headed out back into the treatment area.

As expected, it was a complete disaster.  The men were staggering about with pained, loathsome expressions, clutching at their heads and hands as they moved towards the Batter.  He walked forwards calmly into the dismay, when one of them seized him by the arm.

"Unhand me," the Batter said, "The phantoms I purified were attacking your sugar."

"The phantoms are _nice_ , they didn't attack the sugar!" the little man screamed, "You're lying, you're lying!"

_**POW!** _

In an instant, the employee's head flew apart, and their arms snapped and reshaped into huge, deformed claws.  A furious cry vibrated out of the hot jet of black coming out of where their head had used to be, and the burnt man turned and flung the Batter into a nearby wall.

The Batter quickly got to his feet and summoned his Add-ons.  The other employees were watching, transfixed; still too human to fight, but too impure to help the Batter, either.  He shot a _Special Homerun_ at one of the spectres that had already flown in to aid the burnt man, and his Add-ons fired, too.  It was another Calvary-burnt, and it darted forward and slashed its long, black claws into the Batter's side.

The Batter winced, but was relieved that it hadn't used _Inhuman Decadence_ , and smashed his bat hard into its chest.  The Add-ons beat the burnt as it reeled back, and the Batter knocked it to the ground.

"Why are you lying?" came a twisted wheeze from the body as the burnt stopped streaming that dreadful black ichor, and its body crumbled to ash in its suit.  Pathetic.  The Batter took a moment to assess his wounds as the encounter dissipated.  His Add-ons were largely untouched, but a sizable piece had been slashed out of his torso by the burnt.  He'd had worse.  He could take a few more of those demons before falling back to his healing powers or his fortune tickets.

He kept walking as the men started shuffling towards him again.  He didn't have to stay out of their way, they were all too weak-willed to attack him at once, after all, even with blood and gore and remains of their former friends on the floor.

One of the dark-eyed men stopped in his tracks for a moment and looked down at a piece of flesh scattered by the recent fight.  The chunk of himself taken out by the Calvary-burnt's claws, the Batter noticed.  Lesser people bled far more, but the Batter could handle such injuries relatively well.  Maybe the man would realize he'd no chance defeating the Batter and hurry away to repent for his sins.

But, instead of fleeing or walking on, the man decided to kneel down and take a closer look at the mess.   _Weird,_ the Batter thought, keeping a half-interested eye on the sap.  The man then took a curious poke at the piece (which was white, like the rest of the Batter), and sniffed his finger.  Then, he picked up the chunk of flesh and took a _bite_ out of it.  Damn.  The Batter knew who he was going to purify next, for sure.  Even the other employees looked horrified.  He twirled his bat in anticipation and approached his target.

The man who'd taken the bite suddenly got a funny look.  His shoulders stiffened and eyes went wide, and he took another bite, seemingly oblivious to the Batter coming towards him.  His face lit up as he chewed, and took a deep breath, straightening up.

"Hey, guys! He's made of dessert!" he cried.  Every man stood still.  Murmurs of 'sugar?' and 'dessert?' fluttered through the room as people processed what had been said.  The Batter glanced around at them curiously, not unaware of the tension filling the atmosphere.  Made of dessert..?

 _"He's made of dessert!"_ the man cried again, pointing at the Batter.  Faces peeked in from the next room, all staring at the Batter.  The Batter suddenly felt someone grab him from behind, and gasped as teeth sank deep into the wound in his side.

"He's right! It's good!" his assailant shouted.  The Batter swung his bat around and knocked the man in the shoulder, dislodging him.

"Get him!" somebody yelled, and they all rushed at the Batter.  One of them seized his legs, and the Batter lifted his batting arm out of the way as they closed in.   _Crap,_ he thought.  He'd figured they'd be too timid to attack him all at once like this, but their clawing at his shirt and pushing and shouting to get at him said otherwise.

The Batter swept his bat through the crowd, toppling several, but the others just stepped over those on the ground.  He couldn't swing fast enough to hit all of them and run, and his Add-ons were trying frantically to lash at the mob without striking the Batter, too.  None of the phantoms he'd battled with so far had ever tried to _eat_ him, and the sensation was far from pleasant.

One of them was chewing on his leg, and he swatted at those trying to nip his arms, but the worst of it was mostly the ones who were picking and taking crunching bites out of the injury that'd got him into the mess.  It stung quite terribly, and the Batter did his best to channel his cries of pain into shouts of rage as he fought.  
The workers had obviously gone completely insane.  He _knew_ what he tasted like, and it sure wasn't sweet.  He'd tasted it all the times a ghoul had knocked him upside the head and blood had filled his mouth.  Bitter and salty, something nasty that no one in their right mind would ever want to consume.  He could see and feel himself bleeding then, thin streaks of red out of his tough white flesh, not appetizing at all.

"Get away, I'm not made of dessert," the Batter growled, finally hitting one of the men hard enough to land a kill.

"He's _lying_ again!" someone shrieked.  The crowd roared offendedly, angrily grabbing the Batter and shaking him as they each shoved to get more bites.  Epsilon killed another, but there were still too many of them attacking him too quickly.

"I've found a hacksaw!" a voice from across the room shouted.  The men cheered.  The Batter felt several hands pawing him, then they all grabbed his right arm and yanked it down.

"Do his arm! Do his arm! Quick!" said one.

"And be sure to shake the blood out of it, too!" said another.  They all clamored as the man with the hacksaw trotted over, keeping the Batter's arm held out straight and trying to pull the bat from his hand.  The man with the hacksaw finally came into view, grinning and waving his weapon triumphantly.  The Batter sneered and struggled against their grip.  Like _hell_ were they going to take his batting arm.  He was the one who was going to purify the whole world!  It would take more than a pack of sugar-crazed goons to strike him down.

Nonetheless, he still felt something uncomfortable flutter in his chest as the saw was steadied over his outstretched arm.  The mob had given up trying to steal his bat, and concentrated all their energy on keeping the limb in place.  The Batter swallowed, steeling himself for the pain as they stared at him hungrily and the saw was angled for the first cut.

Suddenly, Alpha darted beneath the crowd and slashed into the back of the man holding the Batter's legs.  The man screamed, startling the rest of the workers, and the Batter seized his chance.  He wrenched his arm away from the saw, slammed an opening shoulderfirst through the mob, and bolted for the exit.

"He's getting away!" someone shouted, but the Batter was hardly listening.  He mostly heard his own breathing and feet scrambling behind him.  He hated to make like a coward and run from a challenging fight, but it seemed like the best course of action to leave that particular lot to rot and die on their own time.  His Add-ons flashed close behind him, keeping them all at bay as he fled.

The Batter tore through both rooms as fast as he could go, and slammed the metal door hard behind him.  He waited a moment, keeping a grip on the handle, but no one came to try and pry it open.  The other side of the door had gone completely silent, as if the incident had been completely forgotten.  The Batter sighed.  That had been a little too close.  The injury the Calvary-burnt had given him, little more than a scratch, had been carved wide and raw by teeth and fingernails, his clothes stained red and sticky.  A little twang of pain snapped in his leg as he stepped away from the building.  The Batter turned it and pulled up the cloth of his pants a bit; it'd been chewed through more than he thought.  He'd been _wondering_ why his running through the treatment area had felt so unsteady.

The Batter poked his head into one of the smaller buildings out in front of the treatment center.  Zacharie, the flake, was gone.  Missing from his proper place behind the counter.  The Batter limped over to the adjacent building, and Zacharie was absent from there, too.  He guessed he'd have to hunt the little man down if he wanted more information on what the hell was going on in zone 3.

The Batter had already stopped bleeding, but he and his Add-ons were still damaged.  However, he didn't have to expend any competence or tickets to remedy that, as a yellow save block was hovering right in front of him.

He stepped over to the block, and stopped right in front of it.  His hand hovered over it for a moment, a single touch would undo all his wounds, but then, he slowly drew it back and thought.  The Batter's eyes and fingers wandered to his injury again.  The exposed meat was white and hard, roughly textured, suitably tough to face off against any type of spectre.  The bites had left it ragged and tacky, and a sticky sensation lingered on his fingers even after he stopped touching the wound itself.

The Batter frowned and rubbed his sticky fingers together.  The stickiness didn't rub out, and a thin, white residue still clung to the tips.  Disgusting, the Batter thought, how the workers in Area 2 had _enjoyed_ shoving their faces into that.  And yet, he felt a rare bubble of curiosity form inside him then, and, simply _having_  to know how it could have _possibly_ been appealing about it, brought his hand up and licked the residue stuck to his fingers.

The Batter didn't often think about what he put in his mouth.  The taste wasn't bad, surprisingly, but it wasn't one he'd had before, either.  But it was familiar, for some reason.  He licked his fingers again, and knew that he'd smelled something a lot like it, once.  And recently, too.  The Batter wracked his brain.  There had been something similar in scent to the peculiar flavor _right where he was_ , in zone 3, and that smell had been...

...Damn it.


End file.
